1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image commercial transactions system and method, an image transfer system and method, an image distribution system and method, and a display device and method, and more particularly, is suitably applicable to a photographic image commercial transactions system for transferring a photographic image exposed on a photographic film by photographing a subject, using a still camera, to a remote place, or for transferring an image data photographed with an electronic camera to a remote place, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a photographic image exposed on a photographic film is typically printed on a photographic paper and handled as a print photograph. And the print photograph can be transferred to the acquaintance who lives in the far place or foreign country by air mail, for example.
By the way, to transfer the print photograph to the acquaintance in the far place, it was necessary to ask a photograph shop such as a Development Print Enlargement (DPE) shop to reprint the print photograph for mail, or a mailing company to mail the print photograph.
To forward a relatively large number of print photographs, it takes the reprint charge and the mailing price which are higher depending on the number (weight) of print photographs, resulting in a problem of degraded usability.